A Movie Date
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne suggests going to the movies, Niles has no idea she has a crush on a hot leading man, but true love isn't about what's on the outside. Post-series one-shot.


Daphne hoped she could talk her husband into this. One of her favorite actors had a new movie coming out. According to the newspaper, it would be showing at a nearby theater tonight. She and Niles often went to the movies, but frequently, they were films which favored his tastes more than hers. More than once, Daphne sat through a movie she found completely confusing. Each time, Niles assured her that she needn't come to the next foreign film showing, but she knew Niles enjoyed her company, and so she insisted on going anyway. It was worth it to hear him excitedly explain to her the things which had so fascinated him about whatever they'd just seen.

A sigh escaped as Daphne continued to stare at the ad. The young actor was clearly showing off his muscles. It was no wonder why he'd made _People_'s "Sexiest Man Alive" lists for the past several years. Usually, Daphne went to these movies with Roz, but things at KACL had gotten considerably busier lately. She couldn't quite see herself going to a movie like this on her own. It was obviously a "date movie," from what the previews had indicated. Just as she began formulating a plan to sell Niles on the idea, the door to the apartment opened.

"Hello, my love."

Daphne smiled at the sight of him. "Hello. You're home early." She walked over to him, kissing him at once.

"Yes. I had a couple of cancellations, so I decided to come home to my beautiful wife and son. Where is he?"

"He's upstairs napping. But I was thinking...maybe he'd like to spend a couple of hours with your father."

"I think David would quite enjoy that. Maybe he and Dad could cheer the Seahawks on to the World Series."

Daphne grinned at her husband's familiar habit of mixing up sports teams. "While he's there, I thought you and I could go see a movie."

"A movie?" Niles hadn't expected that. "Did you have something in mind?"

Daphne nodded. "I saw this ad, and it looked rather interesting." Daphne showed him the ad from the paper. She felt oddly embarrassed to admit she had a crush on a movie star. After all, she wasn't a teenage girl.

Niles took the paper from her. "Hm. Well, this isn't exactly my cup of tea, but I know foreign films aren't yours, so I think maybe I owe it to you to go see this. What's a couple of hours out of my life if it makes the woman I love happy?"

Daphne hugged him. "Wonderful. I'll just go and get David ready." She rushed upstairs, eager to see her little boy. David was just over a year old. She entered the nursery, surprised to find him sitting up in his crib, happily babbling to himself. Immediately, she went to him and picked him up. "Hello, there." The feeling of holding him in her arms never got old. She could not resist kissing him. David seemed quite content in her arms, which made the moment even more priceless. "Well, your daddy and I are going out on a date. It might seem a bit strange, considering we're married already, but it's fun every once in a while to have a night out. Between him and you in me life, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world." David blinked up at her. It was clear he hadn't understood much of what she'd said, but he liked it when she spoke to him. "I'm afraid you're a little too young to come with us, so you'll be spending the evening with Grandpa. You like that idea, don't you?" Her son's grin said that he not only understood the plan, but he approved completely.

A few minutes later, Daphne came back downstairs, carrying her newly dressed son. "Here we are."

Niles smiled at the sight of them. "There's my handsome boy." He took the baby from Daphne. "I hope you're ready for another lesson in sports from your grandfather. I don't know the first thing about what happens on a football court, so I'm glad you'll at least be educated about those things somehow."

It wasn't hard to convince Martin and Ronee to babysit. Martin often said it was his job as a grandfather. Quickly, Niles and Daphne handed their son off, and headed straight for the movie theater. Daphne could hardly wait to see the movie. From what she'd read, the male lead would spend a considerable portion of the movie showing off his many muscles. She knew it was shallow, but the idea was thrilling. "Thanks for agreeing to this," Daphne muttered when they were stopped at a red light.

Niles took her hand and kissed it. "Well, I seem to recall promising to do all I could to make you happy. In several ceremonies, I might add. So I figure this is a small price to pay. You've given me a son, which is something I never thought I'd have. I think we're still a long way from being even."

Daphne couldn't help smiling at that. "Who knows where I'd be if it weren't for you and your brother? I should be the one thanking you!"

Niles grinned at her as the light changed. He knew he'd never stop showing Daphne how much he loved her and how grateful he was for how she'd changed his life. The drive to the theater was silent after that. Daphne nearly ran to the ticket booth, proudly announcing that she'd like two tickets for the movie she was certain would be one of her favorites. How could it not be, when she already knew she loved the lead actor? And she would be seeing it seated right beside an equally handsome man. How many women could say that?

Niles couldn't help but feel excited by his wife's enthusiasm. It was part of what had made him fall for her in the first place. Having grown up far from his and Frasier's world of wine clubs and fancy art auctions, Daphne had been introduced to many new things during her years living at Elliot Bay towers. Through her, Niles had been able to see things differently. For that, he would always be grateful.

Soon they found their seats. Unfortunately, they were forced to sit through endless previews before the main feature would begin. But they passed the time by doing the same thing several teenage couples nearby were doing: kissing. For a moment, they didn't feel like a married couple with a young son. They were simply in love.

Luckily, the movie finally did begin. It didn't take long for Daphne to be swept up in the story. She found that everything she'd read had been true. Niles was far less impressed by what was happening on the screen. The movie wasn't bad, really, but how many explosions did one movie need? It seemed as if something were being blown up every few minutes. It got old rather quickly.

But Niles became aware that Daphne was enjoying herself thoroughly. More than once, she sighed, as the movie's star showed off his physique. It didn't take a Ph.D to know why this had been his wife's choice of movie. Without saying a word, Niles quickly got up and walked back out into the lobby.

Daphne was glad this movie had lived up to what she'd heard. She could hardly wait to tell Roz all about it later. Knowing Roz, she would be trying to talk Daphne into seeing the movie a second time, not that she'd need much convincing. When a particularly intense scene started, Daphne tried to reach for Niles' hand, only to realize he wasn't beside her. Her powers kicked in, and she knew at once that something was wrong. Not thinking twice about the movie, she left the dark theater.

As she scanned the lobby, Daphne felt herself beginning to panic. Perhaps Niles wasn't feeling well. Being in such a confined space with a group of strangers could've easily overwhelmed him. Niles' reaction to situations like this was typically hyperventilation. Fortunately, she didn't have to look far to find her husband. He stood right near the door which led back into the theater she'd just come from. He looked sadder than she'd ever seen him. Without a word, she went over to where he stood and took him in her arms.

Niles gratefully accepted the embrace. The feeling of being in her arms was always a comfort. But he slowly let her go. "I'm sorry I'm not the kind of man you want," he whispered.

Daphne looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw the way you were looking at that man." Niles pointed to a nearby poster, which showed the hot movie star. "You like him, don't you?"

Daphne began to understand her husband's feelings. "He is awfully handsome," she admitted. "But that's it. It's just a silly little crush. You've got nothing to worry about."

Niles couldn't hide his relief at Daphne's statement. As silly as it now seemed, he'd been genuinely scared that he'd been a disappointment to a woman he'd loved for what felt like all of his life. "Are you sure? I know a lot of women prefer strong, heroic men."

"Yes, of course I'm sure! I love you, and there's no way some man in a movie could ever take your place. You may not be an action hero by most people's standards, but you're _my_ hero. And David's. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Not every woman wants a man simply because of his looks. You are handsome, too, in a different way. But that's not what made me love you. I love you because you're the sweetest man I've ever met. You told me I was special even when no one else thought so. I was a poor girl from Manchester living in a totally new world, but you made me feel welcome. When I started working for your brother, you were me first friend."

Now Niles found himself smiling. Her words had taken him back, reminded him of the history they shared. It was never far from their thoughts. Niles knew he could never forget that this happy ending he now had was all because he'd persuaded Frasier to contact an employment agency. "Oh, my love. Every time I find myself upset over some trivial thing, you always know what to say to cheer me up. As you know, I haven't always been very lucky with women. I still wonder how I ever ended up with you."

"Let's not start that again," Daphne replied with a smile, recalling their conversation from the car. "I think I can wait to watch the rest of this when Roz is free, if you'd like to go home. I'm sure Ronee won't mind her babysitting job being cut short!"

Niles thought for a moment. His first instinct was to accept Daphne's offer without a second thought. But, as he considered it, he wasn't sure that was necessary at all. "You wanted to see this movie tonight, and that's what we'll do. Why don't we go and have a bite to eat, and give Dad a call?"

"Well, all right. But how will we see the movie?"

Niles grinned at her, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. "We'll wait till the next show, and buy two more tickets. You don't mind seeing the beginning over again, do you?"

Daphne couldn't have been more surprised. "No, of course not, but are you sure _you_ want to sit through it again?"

"Yes, my love. I would do anything for you. And this movie isn't really that bad. I mean, it's certainly not a favorite of mine, but I've seen worse."

Daphne grinned as she slipped her hand into his. She knew he'd enjoyed the movie more than he pretended to. There really was no one else on earth she would rather go out on a date with.

**The End**


End file.
